Bad Day
by Hold To Mute
Summary: Robin has left Faith to allow her a chance with Buffy. Now all she has to do is tell Buffy just how much she loves her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** BTVS belongs to Joss and all those good people. Can I be one of those good people?!_

_This is my first fic and I'm horribly sorry if this sucks._

"Where're you going? "

"Out. "A pause, "To, uh.. get a drink. "

"Are you okay? "

"Just had a bad day.. "

Moments later the door slammed and Robin, with a groan, rubbed his face.

It never changed. Every day he came home from work only to be met with the stony face of his lover, Faith, who told him she was going to get a drink. He believed her of course because; everyday she came back reeking of cigarette smoke and beer.

He stepped into the kitchen, pausing to flip the light switch, and yanked open the refrigerator. He considered the contents before snatching the last Corona and making his way to the living room. Falling onto the couch he studied the cold bottle in his hand. _Purely Faith,_ he decided. Before he'd met the enigma he'd made sure he'd kept a healthy stock of Miller Lite in his fridge. Not anymore. With a dry chuckle he twisted the top off and took a swig.

3 hours later he awoke to spilled beer in his lap, and the sounds of his lover in the shower while music blasted from the closed door. He scowled; he'd never really grown accustomed to the music Faith preferred. He stood from his chair trying in vain to keep the wet fabric away from his body. He made it too the bedroom, and stripped himself of his pants before settling into a comfortable pair of sweat pants.

On his way out he tripped over Faith's discarded pants and fell heavily to the floor. Cursing he jumped to his feet, irritably kicking at the leather. Suddenly he stopped, head inclined towards the sound of the running water. Slowly he bent down and picked the pants up from the floor, a hand digging into one of the pockets. Seconds later it withdrew, clutching a tattered wallet.

I shouldn't be invading her privacy, he thought. His curiosity got the better of him. Faith had never allowed him to look inside her wallet stating that if she caught him going through her things he'd need a lot of laxatives to get her foot out his ass. So, with caution he pulled the wallet open. Within seconds his expression changed to frustration and then, finally, to acceptance.

20 minutes later Faith stepped from the shower, one hand clutching a towel to her, the other running through her wet hair. Shaking her head she stepped into the bedroom and froze. _Why is Robin's stuff gone?_ She thought suddenly. Heart pounding she dashed to the living room, and noted that all the papers from work he usually had scattered around were gone. The tattered picture of his mother that usually resided atop the TV was gone.

Upon noticing that she finally accepted the fact that he had definitely left her. Numbly she stumbled back to the bedroom, and went through the motions of drying herself and throwing on some clothes. Later she found herself sitting atop the bed blankly staring at her hands. Suddenly as if drawn to it her head turned, eyes flickering to the floor.

There was her wallet, open, and inside it the picture of the one and only Buffy Summers in all her glory smiled up at her.

It hit her.

He'd finally realized the lust she had for him couldn't hold a candle to the love she had for Buffy.

The next morning the puffy-eyed slayer opened her wallet to pay for the coffee she was buying from the horribly priced Starbucks she realized there was a note tucked next to the crisp twenty-dollar bill. She quickly took the twenty bucks out and thrust it at the cashier. "Keep the change. "Snatching her coffee she strode from the building.

Sitting in her car she clutched the now opened note, smiling softly.

Dear Faith,

I'm sorry. I have to leave. You'll find a couple hundred bucks in your bank account. Just to help you buy that motorcycle you're always talking about. Yeah, I know. I'm way to generous.

Anyways, I looked in your wallet. Commence with the cursing and swearing of sticking your foot up my ass. Now that that's done.. I found the picture of Buffy. I'm not mad. In fact I'm relieved. I have a reason why you could never love me.

You love Buffy. I know. Now that I'm out of the picture, go find that slayer and make her love you. Do everything you can. I want you to be happy. Take care, Faith.

Robin

She tucked the note back into her wallet, and grinned. She was going to go and find herself a green-eyed blonde.

_Review. Be mean and horrible if that means it'll help me. I was thinking of making a sequel. What do y'all think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing._

_I'm sorry it took me so long to continue this, but I was thinking of some ideas. Thanks to the people who reviewed. _

_I got Buffy's apartment number from the Angel episode '' The Girl In Question ''_

Y' know.. it's never to late to turn back.. Faith suggested to herself as she slowly made her way down the hallway, eyes scanning for the apartment number 34. She casually slipped a hand in the back pocket of her tight leather pants and suddenly frowned. _Oh that's great. You're gonna give B the stitch on how much ya' love her and you just had to look like a slut.._ she berated herself. _To late to turn back,_ she grumbled as she took note of apartment 33. Within seconds she stood uneasily in front of apartment 34 or better know as Buffy's door. She hesitated for a few moments, wondering how quick she could get out of this building if B decided to go psycho from the news. _Maybe I could jump outta' her window? Might hurt a little, but.._

With a sigh she raised a fist, and had just began to rap her knuckles against the door when suddenly the door was jerked open by none other that Dawn Summers. Relieved Faith gave her a lopsided grin, raising a brow in greeting and allowing her hand to fall by her side. "Hey kid. "

"Faith! "Suddenly the younger Summers launched herself into Faith's arms, and the slayer had to step back to regain her footing while holding the girl tight all the while, _Wouldn't mind if it was the other Summers, _she thought idly. "Where's your sister, short stuff? "

"Out with the Immortal, she should be back in a little while. "Dawn proceeded to drag Faith inside the apartment, while the latter sighed heavily at the news. "So, you wanna watch a movie? All we really have is Star Wars, courtesy of Andrew. He say's – "She stopped short and eyed Faith who was currently standing uncomfortably by the couch. "You're not here on slayer business are you? Because I don't – "

"Nope, "Faith cut her off, "I'm just visiting. Say, do you know when is B gonna be home? Wouldn't mind talkin' to her. "

Reassured Dawn dragged her into the kitchen and promptly attempted to push her into a chair, when she failed she shrugged and busied herself by making coffee. '' Oh, you never know. It depends. They were watching a movie tonight, so I would say two hours. But that's suggesting they're not taking a spin around the petting zoo, "A suggestive wink while Faith blinked. "So add another 30 minutes.. "She paused, "She'll be home soon. "She said brightly.

_I'm sorry it's so short, but I'll try to finish and post the next chapter soon. Please review. Don't hesitate to tell me what I'm doing wrong._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing._

_I'm a retard! I couldn't figure out how to post the next chapter and somehow I ended up deleting all my old reviews._

"So.. " Faith started, "What's B's boy toy like? "She arched a brow and sat straighter, eagerly awaiting Dawn's answer.

"Oh he's cool. Really mushy, he's into kissing hands and all that, but other than that I don't mind him much. Do you want sugar? "The youngest Summers held up the coffee mug and Faith nodded without really listening.

She sighed. She'd been hoping the kid wouldn't like The Immortal and that she'd welcome Faith's news. Seriously doubting her chances she accepted the offered mug from Dawn and took a tentative sip.

__

_If that's a vamp, Dawnie is in **so** much trouble! _Buffy Summers worried, as she stared at the door of her apartment and listened to what her slayer-sense was telling her. With a sigh she tucked the rose The Immortal had given her earlier into her back pocket, swung the door open and ran headlong into the apartment.

Running into the kitchen she narrowed her eyes at the stranger who was.. drinking coffee, chatting with her sister and looked incredibly like Faith?

"Faith? "

"The one and only. "

"What're you – I mean, hi! "She blinked. _Faith looks pretty good. _She admitted, looking the dark slayer up and down. _Those pants really compliment her legs. _She frowned at the thought. With a shake of her head she smiled at the brunette who was currently draining her coffee and tapping her foot.. nervously?

"Hey, B. " The slayer handed her empty mug to Dawn who proceeded to place it in the sink and give Buffy a tiny wave. "I'll be in the living room. "She stated before exiting the kitchen.

"I, uh, thought you were a vamp. "Buffy explained to an amused Faith.

"Uh-huh. Hey, can we talk? "

Once Buffy was settled down with a cup of coffee, Faith took in a deep breath and drummed her fingers on the tabletop.

"How ya' liking Rome? "She attempted small talk and winced when the blonde merely nodded her head affirmatively.

"Uh.. k. " _How the hell do I start this sorta' conversation? _She worried. _Well, damn. _She leaned on the table, tapping her fingers on her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Any day now, Faith. "Buffy lightly teased.

"Right. Robin and I broke up. "She said bluntly and had to grin when Buffy nearly choked on her coffee.

"Oh, I'm sorry Faith! I know you were trying to make it work with him. Did I mention I was sorry? "She reached over and grabbed the brunettes hand in a sympathetic way.

_If I'd known telling her that would lemme' hold her hand, I'd have broken up with him a while ago. _She blinked before stating, " I'm not. "She grinned, "I'm not sorry. "She amended.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. … Doesn't that make me sound wicked depressed?_

_Wow. So, I haven't updated in awhile. I was considering letting the story go but I was pissing myself off, so here I am. I'll post this chapter but if anyone would like to take over the story completely just email me and we can talk it over, yeah?_

" You – You're not? What, are you talk – "Instead of embarrassing herself anymore the blonde slayer opted to shut her mouth and instead jerked her head in the universal signal of ' What's up? '

" Don't get me wrong, B. I like the guy. He was nice and all but I kinda' have my eyes set on another person. "

The dark slayer studied the blondes face in an attempt to judge her reaction but all she could make out was the slight widening of her eyes.

" Really? Well, that's interesting. I'm sure that person is very lucky. " She murmured while flashing a gentle smile completely oblivious while Faith considered taking back her assumption that Buffy was merely a bottle blonde.

" Uh-huh. " Faith grunted, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest making it very obvious that she was checking Buffy out. Buffy, herself, after noticing the appraisal flushed a deep crimson and quickly thought to herself, _Immortal sexiness.. yes. Must think of the sexiness that is the Immortal._

" So, um.. Who is this person who managed to uh, steal you away from Robin? " _And why is it so important that you had to tell me about it?_

_Does Mrs.S fuckin' have a history of retardness in the family or something! _Faith yelled mentally uncomfortably squirming in her chair. " Well, I... See, that's why ive come to visit you. And please don't get all uncomfortable around me, cuz' I don't think I can stand anyone else nearly shittin' their pants when I go into a room. "

_Uh oh. Oh man.. DAWNIE! Why can't you ever interrupt a conversation when I need you to?_

" Um, yeah. Okay. I'm cool. " Oh, but she was anything but cool as was obvious by the redness of her face.

" Ya' sure? Cuz you're doing a wicked imitation of a tomato. "

" Nope. I'm good. So, you ever gonna quit stalling? "

" I wasn't stalling! "

" Yes you were. "

" No, I wasn't! I was concerned for your health! "

" Uh-huh. "

" All right. Fine. But I _wasn't_ stalling. "

" Yes, you were. "

" No, I - … Never mind. " Faith grunted, scowling deeply at Buffy. " So, yeah. I kinda'.. well.. I've _always—_ " _Aw, fuck it. _"I like you, B. "

There I said it. That's off my chest. Don't I feel better? No, not really, cuz' the tightness on my chest just got worst.

" I, uh. That's – Well, I mean. Wow. "

Dammit! She's totally wigging. I knew she was gonna do this!

_M'hm. There's a chapter for ya'. A very short chapter, but, a chapter nonetheless. Don't kill me!_


End file.
